Tel père, tel fils
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: D'abord les cheveux, cet épi infernal, et maintenant les lunettes ! Malheureusement pour lui, Harry est le portrait craché de son père... UA


**Note d'auteur : Initialement, j'avais prévu de publier un tout autre texte, bien déprimant comme il faut, mais je me suis dit qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier, je préférais vous donner un petit texte léger et humoristique, et j'espère qu'il vous fera sourire !**

 **Il a été écrit pour le concours "A Vos Claviers 2014", sur HPF, les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

• Vous devez écrire un **univers alternatif**.  
• Les thèmes centraux doivent être **la parentalité et Harry**.  
• Vous écrirez votre texte à la **première personne du singulier** , ou du pluriel.  
• Vous devez insérer un **flashback** dans votre texte  
• Votre texte se terminera par un **point d'interrogation, un point d'exclamation, ou des points de suspension**.

 **Et nous devions nous inspirer pour cela d'un fanart où James et Lily font essayer les lunettes de James à un Harry bébé (pour le voir, tapez "The Harry Potter Family par Alataniel", c'est le premier résultat des images, a priori il n'y en a que quatre !)**

 **Voilà, c'est le premier gros UA que je fais, dans mon idée Voldemort n'existe même pas :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me lève ce matin, il fait un soleil radieux, la lumière inonde la chambre. Lily est déjà levée, elle doit être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, je cherche mes lunettes à tâtons sur la table de nuit. Introuvables… Je plisse les yeux, espérant y voir un peu plus clair, mais rien à faire, je suis myope comme une taupe et sans mes lunettes, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez !

— Lily ! appelé-je. C'est toi qui as piqué mes lunettes ?

— Adresse-toi à ton fils ! répond une voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il les avait sur le nez ce matin !

Je soupire en cherchant mes chaussons. Harry a quatre ans, et j'ai l'impression que son passe-temps favori est de me subtiliser mes affaires pour les essayer… J'en suis flatté, évidemment, qui ne voudrait pas ressembler au beau James Potter ? Mais je préfèrerais qu'il nourrisse un intérêt prononcé pour mes vieux grimoires de classe plutôt que pour mes lunettes…

Je cherche ma baguette et d'un léger mouvement du poignet, j'invoque :

— _Accio lunettes_ !

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends un petit tintement à la porte de la chambre. Je vais l'ouvrir, veillant à ne pas me briser un orteil sur les meubles, et vois mes lunettes flottant dans les airs, comme étonnées de se retrouver là.

— Je te signale quand même que c'est aussi ton fils, dis-je à Lily en les mettant sur mon nez, et que ce serait bien que tu lui apprennes des choses un peu élémentaires, comme ne pas fouiller dans les affaires de son cher papa !

— Je lui ai appris à aller sur le pot, et à ne pas répéter tous tes jurons, j'estime avoir fait une bonne part du travail d'éducation déjà !

Je soupire et descends la rejoindre à la cuisine. Elle me tourne le dos, ses cheveux auburn semblent flamboyer dans la lumière matinale, c'est sans doute la comparaison la plus clichée que j'ai pu lui trouver pour la complimenter sur sa chevelure, mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Je m'approche en silence et passe mes bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui la fait éclater de rire. Huit ans que nous sommes ensemble, et ce son m'émerveille toujours, il résonne comme un doux tintement à mes oreilles.

— Papa ! s'exclame la petite voix d'Harry. C'est pas du jeu d'avoir repris tes lunettes avec la magie !

Je lâche Lily pour aller lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui le fait vivement protester. Il s'assoit à table, devant son bol de Magic Crispies, des céréales au chocolat qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à sauter du bol pour ne pas être attrapées par la cuiller. Harry a un peu chopé le coup de main, mais la table du petit déjeuner se retrouve généralement couverte de lait après son passage…

— Et toi, par le caleçon de Merlin, tu ne devrais pas venir me piquer mes affaires en douce !

— James ! proteste Lily. Ton langage !

Je lui tire la langue et elle sourit, elle n'a jamais pu me résister de toute façon ! Je prends Harry sur mes genoux et le voit se frotter les yeux avec vigueur.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué, il est déjà dix heures du matin et tu t'es couché tôt hier soir !

— J'ai mal à la tête, geint-il.

Lily nous rejoint, les sourcils froncés. Elle pose sa main sur le front de Harry et secoue la tête, visiblement il n'a pas de fièvre. Elle scrute son visage attentivement, sans succès.

— Depuis quand as-tu mal ? demande-t-elle.

— Depuis que Papa a repris ses lunettes !

— Depuis que… Oh, James ! Il ne nous joue pas la comédie, il a réellement besoin de lunettes ! Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu les lui as mises ?

Et comment que je m'en souviens…

~o~O~o~

Comme si c'était hier ! C'était un matin de printemps deux ans plus tôt, je revois Lily avec sa jolie chemise de nuit blanche qui met si bien en valeur sa peau blanche. Elle tient Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le nez et lui murmurant des mots doux. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de les prendre en photo, et me promets de l'agrandir si elle est bien – elle le sera forcément, une photo prise par le grand James Potter n'est jamais loupée.

Lily tourne la tête vers moi en entendant le déclic et rit, Harry l'imite en agitant joyeusement les bras. Je considère ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, malheureusement pour lui il semble avoir hérité de son père pour ce point…

— Il te ressemble de plus en plus, dit Lily, pauvre enfant…

— Il a tes yeux, il n'est pas complètement à plaindre ! rétorqué-je avec malice.

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire. J'ai acquis une certaine maitrise dans les compliments à faire à Lily Evans, depuis le temps…

— Attends, dis-je, la ressemblance n'est pas encore parfaite…

Je lui prends Harry des bras et le pose sur la commode. J'enlève mes lunettes et Lily pouffe de rire lorsque je les mets à notre fils qui m'adresse un regard ahuri. Mais curieusement, ses yeux s'ouvrent plus grand et il nous observe avec un regard perplexe.

Je crois maintenant que je comprends pourquoi… Ses problèmes de vue ne datent pas d'hier apparemment, et lorsque je lui ai mis mes lunettes, il a dû découvrir le monde qui l'entourait d'un nouvel œil, y compris ses propres parents… « Il te ressemble de plus en plus ». Pauvre Lily, elle ne croit pas si bien dire !

~o~O~o~

— James ? James, je te parle !

Je sors de mes souvenirs et hoche la tête.

— Il va falloir lui faire consulter un Ophtalmage…

— Pourquoi pas un médecin moldu ? J'ai davantage confiance en la médecine que je connais, et mon ophtalmo est très compétent.

— Et prendre le risque que Harry décide subitement qu'il a envie de faire de la magie, et envoie balader tout le matériel du cabinet ? Disons qu'après, je ne garantis pas un sortilège d'Oubliettes sans conséquences, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ces choses-là…

Lily hausse un sourcil incrédule mais soupire et capitule d'un geste de la main.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras !

Elle embrasse Harry sur le haut du crâne et prend un air de grande tragédienne avant de s'exclamer, faussement désespérée :

— Mon pauvre enfant, tu es malheureusement le portrait craché de ton père ! Si en le voyant arriver à Poudlard les professeurs ne le mettent pas d'office sur liste noire, on aura bien de la chance !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de fous, ça fait du bien :) J'espère que personne n'a perdu de proche dans les drames d'hier, et que si c'est le cas, ce texte vous aura donné un petit sourire au moins un instant.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
